


Finally

by MagicalArt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalArt/pseuds/MagicalArt
Summary: The earth began to quake, the hurricane turning violently above him.A rutilant figure emerged from the blinding light of the tower.He was immediately recognizable to Merlin; with his broad shoulders, shining chainmail, and sandy blonde hair.It was Arthur.





	Finally

A roaring truck drove down the road at a high speed.

Merlin was trudging down the road, unfazed by the noisy vehicle. He may not have looked like much on the outside but underneath his long white beard and elderly form was a powerful warlock.

Merlin's brows were pinched together in a scowl. Despite his trench coat and hat the cold was biting at him, causing his joints to crack at every step with a leading shot of pain.

His magic was on edge today, stirring uncomfortably under his skin like an annoying itch. Merlin thought it was likely nothing but the unusual cold weather in the middle of summer affecting him. Another part of him thought otherwise.

He halted when he reached a familiar clearing.

The elder’s head remained lowered. The tower of Avalon stood in the distance, corroded over the years. The monument still stood out significantly amongst the grass and fog where it was atop a hill.

After a moment Merlin urged himself on, unable to look at the tower just to find nothing for the thousandth damned time.

Even though he wanted something to be there. Or rather someone to be there.

Merlin must have lost count of how many years he had waited for the once and future king to return. So long he had waited in Avalon, watching everyone he knew die. Waiting for the day that Arth-

Stop, Merlin told himself, not wanting to go down that mental path again.

Most days he wondered if the great dragon was even right about the prophecy. About the king coming back. It had been so long, and so much blood had been spilled.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could live this way. His devotion and love towards Arthur were the only things that kept him going.

I should continue walking, Merlin told himself with a shake of his head.

The warlock continued along the asphalt of the road, letting his magic carry the papers in his bag to each of the houses he passed.

Delivering newspapers was a good pastime for Merlin. Letting him know what was going on in the modern world, as it was often quite easy for him to get lost in time.

These days he didn't need to be subtle with his magic since the people of this century were too blind to see what was right in front of them. To them, magic wasn't real no matter what they saw. Just a trick, an illusion. Always having a scientific explanation.

Anyway, everyone was asleep at this hour in the morning.

Before he knew it the warlock found himself back at his manor with an extra paper in hand. 

He nearly threw it in the bin when a headline caught his eye.

_______________________________________

Unexpected Hurricane Predicted to hit England  
They're calling it Hurricane Arthur

LONDON- Meteorologist Astra Kingsley discovered a growing Hurricane on her satellite image. She was quite shocked to find the large storm cloud emerging in close proximity to England.

After doing the math, Ms.Kingsley calculated that the storm would hit Britain in only twelve hours.

“I've never seen anything like it before,” Kingsley said. “It appeared out of nowhere, none of our calculations explain how it could have appeared in the first place..”

_______________________________________

Merlin dropped the paper in shock, but before he could think sirens began blaring down the road.

Magic suddenly coursed through him like a roaring ocean. It weakened him significantly, putting him off balance.

Merlin gasped. He fell to the ground, and his body began changing.

Merlin’s youth was being given back to him, strengthening his muscles and darkening his hair. When it was over Merlin stared in shock at his hands, now strong and healthy and young.

He took off in a run; his magic urged him towards the tower of Avalon.

Merlin, it called.

Emrys, it beckoned.

By the time he reached the tower he felt like he was going to collapse. The tower was enveloped in light, a stark contrast to the darkened sky above.

The magic there was so strong that his ears were ringing loudly. He couldn't even hear the sound of his own laboured breathing.

The earth began to quake, the hurricane turning violently above him.

A rutilant figure emerged from the blinding light of the tower.

He was immediately recognizable to Merlin; with his broad shoulders, shining chainmail, and sandy blonde hair.

It was Arthur.

Merlin's sapphire eyes widened in disbelief. He had waited so long to finally see Arthur again. Centuries of loneliness and pain awaiting the king's return.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Using all the strength he had the warlock stood shakily. Arthur opened his arms, and Merlin fell into him.

When they embraced Merlin let out a sob. He buried his face in Arthur's shoulder, unable to hold back his tears.

Arthur held him tighter, closing his eyes.

Merlin breathed in the scent of his king, trying to memorize what it felt like to be in his arms. Afraid that he might lose him again.

“Breathe, Merlin. I'm here, I'm alright,” Arthur whispered after Merlin began panicking.

When Merlin's breaths evened he turned his head on Arthur's shoulder.

“Don't ever leave me again dollophead,” Merlin told him weakly.

Arthur let out a surprised chuckle. Merlin smiled at the sound, thrilled to hear his king’s laughter after so long.

Arthur pulled the warlock to him, their foreheads touching.

“Missed me did you?” Arthur asked teasingly.

Merlin let out a sigh of annoyance, about to retort when he felt lips press to his forehead.

The warlock froze in surprise. Merlin felt warmth spread through his chest, his heart fluttering happily.

“I missed you too clotpole,” Arthur said.

Merlin scoffed.

“That's my word,” Merlin protested.

Arthur shook his head and rolled his eyes. Merlin's head landed back on Arthur's shoulder. A hand ran through his hair soothingly.

Merlin and his king stood in silence, letting the world settle around them. Merlin sighed in content.

Finally, he's returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this (my first little one shot) after failing to post for a long time. I hope you enjoyed this story. There will hopefully be more in the future.  
> If you have any suggestions or notice any mistakes comment and let me know, as I am a beginner and would like to improve.  
> If you liked the story I'd love it if you left me kudos.  
> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
